<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Acquaintance Sweet Lady Courage by Supreme_Distraction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022521">My Acquaintance Sweet Lady Courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction'>Supreme_Distraction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Distraction/pseuds/Supreme_Distraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Did she dare sit next to the woman? Allies did that, right? So it wouldn't be weird or anything. And she hadn't done anything to warrant Shamir's ire... Had she? Oh no— had she? </p><p>"It's you again." </p><p>Bernadetta dropped her plate, but just before it hit the ground Shamir managed to catch it by the tips of her fingers. The toast wasn't so fortunate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shamir Nevrand/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Acquaintance Sweet Lady Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Bernadetta is such a special little snowflake x) This idea came to me while getting to know Shamir a little better. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bernadetta had been standing in the shadow of a storage building at the south end of the stable area for almost half an hour now. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her skirt and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.</p><p>"Come on, Bernie, you can do this..."</p><p>The fact that the timid girl had made it this far from her room unescorted was a small miracle in and of itself, but it still frustrated her that she wasn't able to convince herself to keep going. The sense of urgency she'd managed to shore up in the comfort of her room had all but petered out.</p><p>"Gah... This is why no one likes you. She's probably long gone anyway."</p><p>"Who's gone, Bernadetta?"</p><p>The purple-haired girl dropped into a crouch and shielded her head with her arms. "Please don't kill me!!"</p><p>"Not this again..." The speaker ran his fingers through short orange hair. "Bernadetta, it's me: Ferdinand. Your classmate and fellow noble?"</p><p>A single grey eye opened cautiously. "Ferdinand...?"</p><p>"Yes! Thank you. Perhaps now you'll--"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, you must be here to exact your revenge for when I got you hurt the other day! I'm sorry! I deserve to diiiiie!"</p><p>Ferdinand sighed. "I said this before and I will say it again: it is a noble's duty to assist a friend and ally in need. I couldn't stand idly by while that bandit assaulted you. And please don't say such things."</p><p>It took another ten minutes of reassurance before Ferdinand calmed Bernadetta down enough to carry on normal conversation--a new record. And even then, the nervous teen kept fidgeting as though she'd rush off at any sign of trouble. It wouldn't be the first time.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I was taking care of Balthazar." As a cavalry unit, the noble took pride in his steed. He'd been spending a lot more time in the stables since passing his class promotion exam. "Were you looking for someone? I overhead you saying someone was gone."</p><p>Bernadetta immediately became flustered again. "N-n-no! It's nothing. I'm just gonna... Go. Bye!"</p><p>"Wait--" Ferdinand reached his hand out, but the girl had already darted off in the direction of the Marketplace.</p><p>...</p><p>In her headlong dash, Bernadetta managed to somehow avoid colliding with several other students, but a tall woman with short dark blue hair wasn't so lucky. Because of their difference in stature, Bernadetta was thrown to the ground while the women only staggered slightly.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, kid."</p><p>"Ow..." Dazed, the girl wasn't able to get up immediately and that gave the other party the opportunity to observe her.</p><p>That smokey voice was familiar...</p><p>Shamir, a mercenary turned Seiros Knight and the very woman Bernadetta had been looking for, was standing over her. Her expression was annoyed, but it softened when she recognized the younger girl.</p><p>"You're that little mouse from the Black Eagles."</p><p>"That's, uh, me. A little mouse." Gray eyes darted around anxiously, seeking an escape route. "No one to even look twice at or, you know, try to shoot with your bow..."</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?"</p><p>Shamir offered her hand and Bernadetta cringed away, as though stricken. </p><p>"I-I'm just fine down here. Ha ha... The ground is the best place for old Bernie."</p><p>Shamir sighed and, ignoring the shrill protests of the younger girl, hauled Bernadetta to get feet. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Uhhh..."</p><p>"Snap out of it, kid." Shamir gripped Bernadetta's chin and angled her face none too gently to the left and right, examining her for injury. "You don't look hurt. Be more careful next time."</p><p>"Eep...!" Gray eyes glazed over.</p><p>"Kid?"</p><p>"......"</p><p>"... How did you manage to pass out standing up?" Shamir looked around for assistance and was fortunate enough to catch sight of Byleth speaking to the blacksmith. "Oi, Professor, mind giving me a hand?"</p><p>...</p><p>"Think we should get Manuela?"</p><p>Byleth shook her head. "She'll be fine."</p><p>"You've got quite the little circus here, Professor."</p><p>"Welcome to it."</p><p>Shamir laughed and it was then that Bernadetta stirred.</p><p>She looked from one woman to the other and her pale face went paler still. "What happened? Am I dead?!"</p><p>"You're in your room, Bernadetta. You passed out earlier and we're making sure you're okay."</p><p>Bernadetta closed her eyes and a whimper left her. "Oh geez, they're both in my room. How did this happen?"</p><p>Shamir looked to Byleth, who shrugged. "We should let her rest."</p><p>Before the two could leave, Bernadetta squeaked, "W-wait!" The women paused on their way to the door and turned to face her and the purple haired young woman took a deep breath. She could do this. These were her allies, not people who would harm her. And the Professor had always been nothing but kind to her. "I, um, wanted to ask Shamir a teensy favour."</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>"Perhaps you should ask her tomorrow," Byleth suggested when Bernadetta went from pale to crimson in the span of just a few seconds.</p><p>"I-it's fine, Professor." Bernadetta tried to take slow breaths, but the huffing and puffing just made her lightheaded. "Gah..."</p><p>Shamir crossed her arms over her chest. "Spit it out."</p><p>"You're really, really good with your bow. Could you... Maybegivemesomepointers?"</p><p>Shamir blinked and it took her a moment to puzzle out what the younger woman had said in a single breath. She glanced at Byleth. "You mind if I give your student some lessons?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"Alright. I'll take a stab at it."</p><p>"Yaay~" Bernadetta pumped a fist, giddy with success. "Just, uh, don't stab me, okay?"</p><p>"No promises."</p><p>"Eep...!?"</p><p>"... Shamir."</p><p>"Oops."</p><p>x.x.x</p><p>Bernadetta wasn't a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, but for whatever reason she woke up early today. Maybe it was excitement? She'd never really had something to look forward to before...</p><p>After having so many of her Black Eagle classmates express their concern about her well-being, Bernadetta was tired of being the burden. She wanted to deserve their care and concern and the best way she knew how was to pull her weight on the battlefield. That was where the master sniper came in.</p><p>The young woman pulled on some protective gloves and grabbed her bow. It took her a little over half an hour to work up the nerve to leave her room--another record!--after which she headed to the dining hall to have a quick breakfast. She was somewhat surprised to find Shamir there, drinking a mug of coffee and eyeing what appeared to be a report.</p><p>Did she dare sit next to the woman? Allies did that, right? So it wouldn't be weird or anything. And she hadn't done anything to warrant Shamir's ire... Had she? Oh no— had she?!</p><p>"It's you again."</p><p>Bernadetta dropped her plate, but just before it hit the ground Shamir managed to catch it by the tips of her fingers. The toast wasn't so fortunate.</p><p>"That's okay... I wasn't hungry anyway." Bernadetta sincerely hoped the older woman couldn't hear her tummy growl. "A-are you free?"</p><p>"What do you need?"</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>"Haah!"</b>
</p><p>Her arms were sore and her fingers were numbing from pulling her bowstring taut, but Bernadetta persisted. Shamir had shown her the small flaws in her stance that were affecting her range and accuracy and she wanted to prove to the Sniper that she could improve. Actually, this was probably the first time she'd visited the training yard—a fact that didn't unnoticed.</p><p>By the time the purple-haired girl finally succumbed to weariness, sweat dripping from her brow, she had a small audience.</p><p>"Is that... Bernadetta?"</p><p>"The shut in?"</p><p>"What's she doing here?"</p><p>"Hey, Bernie!!"</p><p>"Outta here, you vultures," Shamir growled, sweeping into the training yard. Her presence commanded obedience and the gathering dispersed. To Bernadetta, she merely handed a flagon of water, which the girl gulped down eagerly. "Have you been training this whole time?"</p><p>She'd left maybe an hour ago to deliver a report to Lady Rhea. Bernadetta nodded and the action actually made her vision swim. Shamir's hand gripped her shoulder, but she suddenly didn't have the energy to panic about it.</p><p>Wuh-oh. Maybe she had overdone it...</p><p>...</p><p>When Bernadetta came to, she was... Well, she wasn't sure where she was. She was lying on a cot and the room around her was Spartan in decor and unfamiliar. </p><p>Immediately thoughts of kidnap flooded her ability to think rationally and she clapped her hands over her mouth to stop a scream. She sat up, hugging her knees to get chest, and took a more careful look around.</p><p>Okay, reason argued, you're not bound. Your bow is over there, on the wall. In fact, she could actually see the target marked training dolls across the courtyard outside. So she was still in the Monastery. Her shoulders slumped as she breathed a sigh of relief, but her heart wouldn't quit racing.</p><p>
  <i>Thank the Goddess.</i>
</p><p>The door opened and in came Shamir. Her expression was more intimidating than usual and she made a beeline for the desk across from the bed. She set down the object in her hands with a 'clank'.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>Food? And two-fish saute, no less—one of her favourites. Bernadetta frowned. Was it poisoned? Why was Shamir bringing her this?</p><p>Shamir sighed. "I asked around the Dining Hall and the chef said you'd like this." Well, that made sense. She'd cooked with Professor Byleth on more than one occasion. "You passed out because you skipped breakfast this morning and than pushed yourself too hard, according to Manuela. You should take it easy."</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Bernadetta rose slowly, her suspicious gaze trained on the older woman. Shamir had never been mean to her specifically, but she tended to have an unapproachable air to her borne from a mixture of a powerful personality and her stunning good looks. If Bernadetta could emulate just a smidgen of that, she'd be marriageable for sure...!</p><p>"Could you n-not stare at me please? Y-you're making me nervous."</p><p>Shamir shook her head, but averted her gaze as she was asked. She was leaning on the wall by the window and she squinted against the sunlight as she looked outside.</p><p>Bernadetta sat gingerly on the edge of the single wooden chair pulled up to the table and tucked into her meal. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the first bite passed her lips and a happy little sound escaped her as she began eating with gusto. Her favourite dish had never tasted so good.</p><p>Shamir was looking at her again. Bernadetta felt her ears get hot, but this time she didn't protest. The sniper had been very kind to her and she hated feeling like a bother. What could Shamir be looking at, anyway? There wasn't much to see—unless she was thinking about how strange Bernadetta was? She got that a lot...</p><p>Neither said a word while she ate and after she was finished, Bernadetta gathered up her dishes and excused herself. When Shamir didn't respond, the girl tiptoed a little closer. "Shamir?"</p><p>"Mm?" Shamir's gaze was far away, as though she'd been thinking. They snapped to focus when Bernadetta said her name. "Yeah. Seeya."</p><p>"Thank you again." Bernadetta bowed deeply and, while her gaze was on the ground, she shored up the courage to add, "Would you mind if I bothered you to give me pointers again...?"</p><p>"Bother away." She sounded amused and, when Bernadetta straightened, she saw the slightest hint of a smile curve ful lips. </p><p>She was so so so pretty...</p><p>"Is something on my face?"</p><p>"N-n-no! I'lljustbegoingnow!"</p><p>x.x.x</p><p>Bernadetta was waiting for Shamir to get tired of her. Part of her wished the gorgeous sniper would, because then the fantasy that was building up in her neurotic little head would go away and stop giving her false hope. The only thing worse than crushing reality was living a lie.</p><p>Since when had Bernadetta thought of her as gorgeous anyway?</p><p>The purple-haired girl groaned and clutched her head. She was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and unable go sleep for the third night in a row. Pacing her room hadn't helped and neither had trying to read—her thoughts were too scattered for the latter and the former only made her more anxious. </p><p>They'd spent time together almost every single day for the last couple of weeks— minus lecture days and those that Shamir had Knights of Serios duties to attend to—and just a few days out of the couple of weeks preceding them. During that time, Bernadetta had begun to feel that maybe Shamir also enjoyed her company. Maybe... she was important to Shamir as well? Maybe...</p><p>Either way, every day it was a little easier to convince herself to leave her room and her classmates had begun to notice a change.</p><p>
  <i>/"It is making me very happy to see a friend blooming like a flower," Petra said cheerfully. "What is your secret?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"S-secret?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, Bernie. Something must have happened." Dorothea put an arm around the girl and asked in a conspiratorial whisper, "Was it a boy?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her face was on fire. "No!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"A girl?" Dorothea was grinning. "We won't tell. Promise."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I... I..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Petra looked confused. "Why does being a girl or boy have meaning?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It doesn't. Because we support our friend Bernie either way."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thankfully, Byleth swept in at that moment and the clamour died down. When lectures ended, Bernadetta was the first to make her escape for the safety of her room./</i>
</p><p>Bernadetta sighed and rolled onto her tummy so she could bury her face in her pillow. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was racing. Was she ill? It only ever happened when she thought about a certain dark-haired sniper...</p><p>Dorothea's words had struck home because she was beginning to feel like she maybe kind of sort of <i>liked </i>Shamir. A lot. Everyone in the Officer's Academy was kind enough, but Shamir was the only one Bernadetta actually wanted to spend time with. Was that rude? This was probably why she didn't have many friends.</p><p>Bernadetta sighed again and rolled onto her side. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared moodily into the darkness. That wasn't true, she was beginning to realize. She had friends—<i>great </i>friends within the ranks of the Black Eagles.</p><p>
  <i>/ "Please take care not to cause more trouble for Lady Edelgard."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Y-yes. I'm sorry..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know you are." Hubert shook his head. "That's why I'm letting you off with a warning this time."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He inclined his head before taking his leave and Bernadetta blinked back tears. He hadn't raised his voice or threatened her, but his quiet disappointment still stung. She'd messed up again. She just wanted to disappear.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You know, I've never seen that Hubert kid be nice to anyone but you and Edelgard."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Eh?" </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shamir was leaning against a pillar, her bow across her back. She must have witnessed the entire exchange.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"To say he has a barbed tongue is an understatement. I've seen him flay open people from the other houses, but never you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She was right. Bernadetta rubbed her arm across her eyes. Hubert might not have been particularly warm and cuddly, but he did seem to take her feelings into consideration before he spoke. That was evidence that he didn't hate her... Right?/</i>
</p><p>Shamir had shown her a lot of things through brand new eyes. And what did she have to offer the woman by taking up all her free time and developing this pathetic little cru—</p><p>Bernadetta winced. She refused to say it—not even in her own head. Acknowledging it made it real.</p><p>...</p><p>The sun rose several hours later to find a zombie of a girl spread eagle on Bernadetta's floor. She was exhausted, but her body wasn't willing or able to use that information and act accordingly.</p><p>She couldn't do anything right.</p><p>A knock at her door snapped Bernadetta out of a doze. It was probably Byleth. She frequently checked in on her student when she didn't show up for any of the scheduled activities and was one of the few people who didn't try to force her to participate.</p><p>"I'm not here," Bernadetta mumbled, her gaze returning to the ceiling. </p><p>There were more knocks and inquiries throughout the day, from teachers and students alike, but Bernadetta ignored them and stayed put. It was a good thing she kept snacks in her room. She deserved to stay in here. Alone. That way she wasn't holding back kind, fantastic, gorgeous people who had so much going for them.</p><p>Despite the fact that her mind was made up, Bernadetta perked up every time there was a knock—only to wilt when the knocker identified themself. </p><p>'<i>*Knock, knock.*</i> "Bernadetta."</p><p>It was Professor Byleth again. This time, Bernadetta threw her legs over the side of her bed and shuffled over to the door. When she opened it a crack, she released a high pitched sound that made both parties standing on the other side of it flinch.</p><p>Byleth was the first to recover. "Is everything okay?" </p><p>Bernadetta nodded, but her eyes were trained on Shamir. The sniper had her arms crossed and, when their gazes met, she was actually the first to look away. There was that increased intimidation factor again. Bernadetta recognized it for what it was now: worry. </p><p>Shamir was worried about her?</p><p>"I'm fine, Professor," she said once she had found her voice. "I'm just tired."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I overworked you," Shamir interjected. "Maybe you should take a break from the extra lessons..."</p><p>"N-no! I'm learning so much," Bernadetta protested, more loudly than she had intended. "You didn't do anything wrong."</p><p>Byleth looked from Bernadetta to Shamir and back again. "... I'm glad that's settled then." Was she just here as the middle woman? "Goodnight, Bernadetta. I expect to see you at my lecture tomorrow."</p><p>"Y-yes, ma'am. Good night..."</p><p>Byleth dropped a hand on Shamir's shoulder as she passed by and then she was gone into the night. "You, too."</p><p>Shamir cleared her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"</p><p>Bernadetta bit her lip. "Okay."</p><p>"Seeya." The woman gave a little wave and then disappeared in the direction opposite the one their professor had gone. She glanced over her shoulder just once before walking out of sight.</p><p>Bernadetta closed the door and rested her forehead against it, her mind racing. That last glance kept replaying in her mind, which analyzed and fretted over it to find a deeper meaning. Why had Shamir enlisted the aid of Professor Byleth? It wasn't as though Bernadetta posed any danger to her. So then why? Perhaps she had needed advice? Bernadetta didn't think she had done anything that merited the need for—</p><p>
  <i>/<br/>
"Put your hand here." Shamir reached over to guide Bernadetta's hand and she jumped, stumbling backwards into the Sniper. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shamir tried to steady her, but the flighty teen overcorrected herself and managed to take them both down in a tangle of limbs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Darnit, Bernie, you're such a clutz..." Her knee hurt, but fortunately that was her only injury. In fact, she was pretty darn comfortable sitting on the soft... warm... Shamir?!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry!" Bernadetta practically vibrated with nervous energy, caught between wanting to run away screaming and wanting to remain where she was. "I'm not crushing you, am I?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Great, now she was insanely self conscious of her weight.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's fine, it's fine. Just... Please get off."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shamir waved away her hand and clambered to her feet without assistance. She pointedly avoided looking at the other girl as she bid her farewell, a slight frown furrowing her brow.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>/</i>
</p><p>Oh no. Had she overstepped her boundaries? Maybe that was why Shamir had seemed a little, dare she say, nervous? So that meant Byleth had been there to keep Bernadetta in line. She'd seen what the former mercenary could do with a sword and a chill went down her spine. She had to apologize to Shamir tomorrow. Water under the bridge, as they say. And if the sniper still hated her, well... She supposed she deserved that.</p><p>Bernadetta wasn't sure how, but she eventually managed to fall into a fitful, dreamless sleep.</p><p>x.x.x</p><p>The next morning, Bernadetta was the first person in the Black Eagles classroom. Edelgard was the next person to show up, followed closely by Hubert and she seemed surprised to see the girl. The rest of the class came filtering in—including a few newly-recruited faces like the blonde Pegasus Knight, Ingrid, and the red-haired swordswoman, Anne—and they took their seats. Byleth was later than usual joining them, but even more strange was the fact that she joined her class at their desks. Before anyone else could twist around to look at the blue-haired woman, Shamir entered the classroom, went to the teacher's desk, and smacked her palm against it. </p><p>"Alright, kids, it's time for a field test. Let's go; out of your seats."</p><p>A murmur went through the students, but they obediently rose from their seats and filed out of the classroom. Rather than go to the training yard, Shamir lead them to the outskirts of the monastery where the trees in a wooded area had been marked with targets. </p><p>"Professor Byleth thinks you can all benefit from some ranged practice before your upcoming mission. You'll find at your feet a practice bow and some ammunition. You'll take turns shooting and, as an added bonus, the most accurate student wins a prize of their choosing."</p><p>That got their attention. </p><p>Edelgard raised her hand. "Is Professor Byleth taking part as well?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Will you do the honours, Professor?"</p><p>The blue-haired woman nodded and picked up the bow. She knocked an arrow, drew the string back smoothly, and a moment later there was a 'thock!' as she struck her target only an inch to the right of the bullseye. A cheer went up and Byleth held the bow out to whoever dared to follow her performance.</p><p>A slender girl with short orange hair was quick to accept the challenge, smirking as she took the bow from her professor. She, too, knocked an arrow and drew the bowstring back, but the sound it made as it found its mark was quite different. Her arrow had split Byleth's in two.</p><p>Leonie grinned and held the bow out. "Who's next?"</p><p>The next few students got close to where Byleth's arrow had landed, still more hit the outer rings, and a scant few didn't even manage to hit the target. After the first round of disqualifications, a competitive tension filled in the air.</p><p>Bernadetta had managed to get the closest the first round, so she was the first to go in the second round. Hers hit the dead centre and a cheer went up among the students who were sitting out. By the fourth round, their wordless cheers had become a chant: "Ber-nie! Ber-nie! Ber-nie!"</p><p>Byleth was taken out in the fifth round and the sixth and final round pitted Bernadetta against Leonie. Leonie easily struck the target's bullseye, then crossed her arms over her chest and silently dared her opponent to outdo her with a smirk.</p><p>Bernadetta's hands were shaking so badly she almost dropped the arrow she pulled from the quiver. She took a deep breath. She could do this. All that training with Shamir hadn't been for nothing. </p><p>She knocked her arrow, drew the bowstring back—</p><p>Bernadetta snuck a peek at Shamir and grey orbs met purple. All at once, she felt calmer.</p><p>—and let the arrow fly true.</p><p>The whistle of the wind was interrupted by the jagged sound of splintering wood as the arrow not only split Leonie's but embedded itself in the tree beneath the target.</p><p>In the astonished quiet that followed, Bernadetta found herself at the centre of attention. She hardly noticed it, though, her gaze on Shamir.</p><p>...</p><p>"Good job today."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The other students had returned to the monastery. Bernadetta thought she'd seen Byleth shoot Shamir a meaningful look before leading her students away, but she couldn't be certain.</p><p>"So, then, what did you want?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The prize I mentioned earlier. Ask and you shall receive."</p><p>She hadn't really thought about it. Mostly she'd been caught up in— "I just didn't want to disappoint you."</p><p>"Disappoint me?"</p><p>Bernadetta nodded slowly. "You've spent all this time helping me to improve. All your efforts would have been in vain if I messed up like usual."</p><p>Shamir's eyebrows rose. "I didn't teach you so I could have bragging rights. I taught you because I wanted to. I enjoy your company, kid-er-Bernadetta."</p><p>Ba-bump. "O-oh."</p><p>"Did I say something strange?"</p><p>"No... I just..." Bernadetta squirmed. "I feel the same way?"</p><p>Shamir chuckled. "Glad to hear it."</p><p>They fell silent and Bernadetta watched while the woman cleaned up her archery supplies. Her heart was in her throat and her palms were clammy, but she knew now what she wanted from Shamir.</p><p>"Can you... Kiss me?" It was out of her mouth before she could stop it.</p><p>Shamir's eyes widened just a fraction, but then a roguish grin spread across her face. The arrows clattered to the ground and she closed the distance between Bernadetta without the meek girl fainting. Then, she cupped flushed cheeks and gave the younger girl a firm kiss.</p><p>"I'd never have learned this back in my room..." Bernadetta murmured, her fingers going to her lips when they separated. Grey eyes were wide.</p><p>Shamir kissed her once more, just because, and this time Bernadetta's lips weren't trembling quite as badly. When Shamir drew away, she was concerned that Bernadetta might have passed out again, the girl was so ruddy, and her eyebrows drew together.</p><p>"You're too... Frown.." Bernadetta mumbled.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're too pretty to frown like that," the girl said, louder but just barely.</p><p>Shamir blinked at the unexpected compliment, but then she laughed. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"It's a date." Bernadetta flushed despite herself, but this time she didn't hurriedly backtrack. </p><p>She meant it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>